


King for a day

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Númenor, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Once again Elrond visits his brother Elros in Númenor. He already has a surprise in store for him and organizes a big celebration. This leads to a mix-up of the twin brothers, which gives Elros an idea. Why not change roles for a day and let Elrond be king of Númenor?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elros Tar-Minyatur/Elros Tar-Minyatur's Wife
Series: Peredhil [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	King for a day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [König für einen Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143077) by [Elenyafinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe). 



"Uncle Elrond!"

Elrond had barely set foot on the wharf when he was nearly run over by his nephew Vardamir. Laughing, he lifted the boy up and spun him around.

"There's my favorite nephew!" he exclaimed.

"I am your only nephew," Vardamir remarked smartly.

"Vardamir!," they heard a woman call. "You shall not always disappear!"

Elrond put the boy down again and saw his nanny, Nessanie, coming towards them. The woman looked stressed; probably Vardamir had kept her busy. When she appeared before Elrond, she curtsied, but she gave Vardamir an angry look. The boy drew a snout.

"Lord Elrond, I must apologize for Vardamir," said Nessanie. "I'm sure this was not the welcome you expected."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Elrond replied.

"Uncle Elrond, have you any new songs for me?" Vardamir asked.

"Wait? Does that mean your father is skimping on his harp?" Elrond asked. "That is not like him."

"Papa says he is not my music slave and that it is your turn now." Vardamir gave him a broad beaming.

"I clearly have to have a serious talk with him," Elrond said.

Vardamir nodded eagerly, grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. Nessanië tried to curb the boy's zeal, but Elrond swayed away.

The arrival of Gil-galad's councillor caused quite a stir in Rómenna. Although he was the king's brother, many people here were not yet used to the sight of elves. Elrond was uncomfortable with the attention he attracted, so he was quite fond of Vardamir's haste to drag him to Elros.

Rómenna was the port city of Armenelos and the largest and most important port of Númenor. If one wanted to visit the island kingdom, one moored here. If you wanted to go from here to Armenelos to the seat of the king, it was another fifty miles by land. Elros could not welcome his brother here personally, he had too much to do. But he could allow Vardamir to make this little trip under the supervision of Nessanië.

"Lord Elrond, a carriage is waiting to take you to Armenelos," Nessanië said, "and your entourage will be provided."

The very entourage consisted mostly of Ceomon, who struggled with Elrond's baggage. The crew would stay in the harbour and sail back to Fornost in a few days, since Elrond intended to stay here for a few weeks.

Elrond started the journey together with Vardamir, Nessanië and Ceomon in a relaxed manner, an overnight stay in an inn along the road was planned. It was not the first time he visited his brother in Númenor, the last time he had been here was six years ago. Vardamir had been only four years old and had met his uncle for the first time. At that time he had been irritated by the great similarity between Elrond and Elros, perhaps even a little anxious. But in the end, he had grown fond of Elrond after all. Nevertheless, Elrond was surprised that his nephew could still remember him so well. Certainly it was thanks to Elros.

The little Vardamir told all the way, what he had learned, mainly how to escape from his nanny and what pranks he played on his parents. But he was especially proud of the fact that he got a wooden sword for his tenth birthday.

"You should be spanked with it," commented Nessanië.

Vardamir made sure that she did not look at him, then he made a grimace.

Secretly, Elrond was glad that Vardamir was his nephew and he could dump him on his brother if the child became too tiring. He already had to look after Gil-galad, that was enough work.

Even though Elros could not make the journey to Rómenna himself, he did not miss the opportunity to greet his brother personally in Armenelos, instead of summoning him to his throne, where any ordinary petitioner would have had to appear. The brothers happily embraced each other in the palace courtyard and did not bother about any formalities that might have been expected when the King of Númenor received a high-ranking envoy from the High King Gil-galad.

"It is good to see you again, brother, and in good health," rejoiced Elrond.

"I will not drop dead if you look away for a moment," Elros complained. "So Galad released you from his clutches. Has he made some flimsy statement from the cross?"

"You are my brother, that has to be enough."

and was about to give birth. Officially, Elrond was here to keep an eye on her health and that of her second child. Unofficially, Gil-galad needed no other reason to give his herald leave than to visit his family.

"Lómelinde, my dear, how are you?" he asked immediately.

"Elros warned me that you would treat me like a raw egg," she said, " So rest assured that I could still rule this country single-handedly, even if you two slobs turned it completely upside down."

Elros pretended not to know what she was talking about and played the innocent in person.

"Let's get out of here quick, or I'll be king for the longest time in my life," he said.

He insisted on accompanying Elrond personally to his chambers, which he always occupied when he came to visit. Elrond was pleased to meet Rethtulu on the way, who helped Ceomon with his luggage. When Elros had moved to Númenor, they had agreed that Rethtulu would go with him and Ceomon would stay with Elrond. Rethtulu had not seemed happy with this, but he had to realize that he could not split up. Probably he was glad when Elrond was here, because this way he could easily keep an eye on the two brothers again.

Elrond certainly did not miss having his food served in bite-sized portions again.

"Brother, did you bring your harp?", Elros asked, while in the background the two old Noldor were stowing Elrond's luggage.

"Of course."

"Yes!", Vardamir rejoiced.

"Good, then I can drop Vardamir off at your place for the rest of the day," Elros said hypocritically. "Nessanië also needs a few moments to herself. And you can warm yourself up befor singing."

"Brother, you didn't..." Elrond began in indignation.

"Yes, of course!" he replied graciously. "Tonight, we will feast and you will play for all of us. A duet, if you like."

"It's the least you can do!" growled Elrond and thrust his finger against his chest. "If you're going to put me in there, you'll have to spoon out your own soup."

Elros knew full well that Elrond hated playing music in front of others. He himself was more like Maglor, who had never skimped on his skills.

If Elrond had hoped to recover from the sea voyage here, he was sorely mistaken. After his father had left him free rein, Vardamir was unstoppable and occupied his uncle for the rest of the day. Elrond thought that in those few hours alone until evening he would use up all the children's songs he had heard from Uncle Maglor, and that was a considerable amount. At least this way he had time to think of an appropriate revenge for Elros. He knew exactly where the strengths and weaknesses in his brother's musical playing lay ...

Of course, Elros had not been stingy to give his brother a proper reception and had organised an opulent feast. Being king had to have its advantages, he said, and that it had to be used that Gil-galad had freed Elrond.

"It had hit me hard that he did not let you come when Vardamir was born," Elros said theatrically, making it clear that he did not mean these words. He knew how much work it was to rule an kingdom. "But now I will not let you go until you personally bring your second nephew into the world!"

"Or niece," Lómelinde interjected. "I hope for a girl. I can't bear any more boys of your type."

"Have you got names yet?" Elrond asked.

"I'd like to name the child after our uncles, depending on which one of them has more of a chance," said Elros. "I wanted to do that at Vardamir, but unfortunately I was outvoted."

"It was one of your crackpot ideas, nothing more," Lómelinde countered. "If it's a girl, it will be called Tindómiel, and a boy I will call Manwendil."

"You see, I'm clearly outvoted here. Lómelinde should wear the crown, not me."

"That's what I said!" she agreed with a laugh. Then she turned to Elrond. "Are you planning to start a family? I would be happy to have nieces and nephews."

"Goodness, no!" Elrond objected. "Not you too, Galad has been nagging me about this since your wedding. Vardamir is quite enough for me, and luckily I can dump him with you."

Elros acted thoughtfully. "You know, Lómelinde, maybe we should find the time to visit Gil-galad. Some beautiful _elleth_ will have to be found for my brother!"

Elrond sparkled at him in a bitterly angry way. "Think carefully how you will atone for this," he threatened.

It was evening and the celebration Elros had promised was in full swing. The people of Númenor celebrated more exuberant than Elrond was used to, but no less heartily. The mood quickly became more lively, as Elros had spared no expense or effort and had had the good wine of Oropher imported. Elven wine quickly rose to the heads of the people. The two brothers joined the celebrators, as Elros did not want to watch all this from his seat at the end of the hall. Quickly one of the diners came to them and offered them some of the wine.

"My king," said the man, bowing before Elrond, before addressing Elros. "Lord Elrond."

The brothers looked at each other, then they looked at the servant in unison.

"Almost," Elros only said. "But your chances were good."

The poor man turned white as a sheet when he realized his mistake. "Your majesty, please forgive me! It won't happen again, I promise!"

Elros just took two wine goblets and waved it off with a laugh. The man made sure that he made a quick getaway.

"That this still happens," Elrond commented. It wasn't the first time they were confused.

"Well, I'm just saying," Elros said, pointing to their clothes.

He himself was not wearing his crown that evening and, like Elrond, had only put on a diadem. Moreover, the style of their robes was very similar.

"But Elrond, brother dear, that gives me an idea," Elros said all of a sudden.

"You've had enough bad ideas for one day," Elrond countered.

"What do you think about being king for one day? I bet no one will notice."

Elrond merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

"You have really perfected that look over the years," Elros had to admit to him.

"Somehow I must hold my own against Galad's other councillors."

"Only it doesn't work for me, dear brother. So, do you want to be king for a day?"

"No, of course not!"

"Spoilsport!"

Elrond paused for a moment. As a child they had often switched places and pretended to be each other. They'd even fool Maglor sometimes, and always had a great time doing it.

"All right, for you," he finally caved.

Elros shone like a little boy. "This is gonna be fun! All right, let's sing."

Elrond moaned. "I'd hoped you'd forget."

"I have promised my people Galad's court musicians and they shall have him. Come on, most of them are too drunk anyway; why do you think I bothered to get Oropher's wine?"

Elrond tried to talk his way out, but unfortunately Ceomon, who had already organized their harps, fell into his back. Well, then, that was how he was to get his revenge.

When the people realized that their king and his brother wanted to play music, silence fell. Of course they knew from whom they had learned, and for many it would surely be the highlight of the evening. Elrond tried to block them all out and concentrated entirely on the instrument in his hands.

Once Elros had tuned his harp, too, Elrond threw a mischievous side glance at him and then struck one of Maglor's tunes, knowing full well that his brother had always had his problems with it. Elros looked at him crossly from the side, for of course he realized what his brother was up to.

"You want war?" he said softly. "You can have it."

Afterwards Elrond was amazed at how well he had managed to block out all the men; usually he was much more nervous about something like that. But competing with Elros to make music and outplay the other, it completely absorbed them both. It was almost like those carefree times in Ossiriand again, when they were both just two youngsters competing with each other to see which one of them was better.

They played many of Maglor's masterpieces, but also some that they had written themselves. Elros surprised Elrond with a few new pieces he had written in recent years, but in return Elrond countered with an improvisation he had just come up with. Finally Elros gave in.

"All right, you won," he admitted to himself. "You always were better at improvisation."

Elrond triumphantly crossed his arms in front of his chest as the people applauded. "Revenge, my dear brother. You can't just dish it out forever."

The hour was now farther along, and many a man was already drunk under the tables. Slowly the evening drew to a close. Ceomon, who up to now had mingled with the celebrants (Rethtulu had stayed with his lords, of course), joined them.

"Do the young lords still remember when we found the Himring and I told them about the singer's war between Lord Maglor and Daeron of Doriath? This brought back a little of the old memories of that time. I'm glad Lord Maglor was able to pass on his music to you."

"We learned from none other than the best," Elros said confidently. "But come, my friends, the hour is late and Elrond and I have a big day tomorrow."

Ceomon looked at him questioningly, but Elros just smiled mysteriously.

The next day began far too early for Elrond's taste.

"Uncle Elrond! Come on, wake up!"

Vardamir shook his shoulder mercilessly. Elros surely had told him what they had planned for the day.

"Son, you must give him a little breathing room," Elrond heard his brother say.

Moaning, the boy climbed down from the bed so Elrond could get up. The first thing he faced was Lómelinde's admonitory look, but it also flashed the mischief. Elros stood beside her, a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Good morning!" he wished him. "Today begins your great day as king, brother. And I can _finally_ get some rest." He sighed theatrically.

"So you're sure you want to go through with this?" Elrond assured himself.

The answer lay in the bundle of clothes stretched out before him. Elrond had to admit to himself that he, too, was beginning to get used to the idea and was curious to see if the swapping really went unnoticed. So the brothers changed their clothes and now wore each other's robes. Finally, Elrond put on the crown. Sceptically he looked at his brother from top to bottom.

Lómelinde stood next to the brothers. "My goodness," she said. "I have to be careful already, so as not to mix you up."

Elros adjusted the crown to his brother. "At breakfast, I'll tell you a few things about the people you'll be dealing with. So they won't eat you up. We're more than twice their age and yet some still think I'm a rookie. You have to take extra care of Oromendil. He will try to cut you up whenever he can."

Elrond looked at himself in the mirror. To see himself in his brother's clothes and with his brother's crown on his head was irritating.

"I am beginning to think I will regret this," he said.

"Stare them down, you're so good at it," was Elros' advice.

"And what are you doing for so long?" Elrond asked. "Will you leave me all alone with your bloodhounds?"

"Vardamir and I will have a nice day," replied Elros, while he took his son in his arms. "What say we go hunt some evil orcs in the woods and you show me what you can do with your sword, big boy?"

"Yes!" Vardamir beamed up and wraped his arms around his father's neck.

Elrond smiled. Giving his brother a day off so he could have some adventures with his son was well worth it.

"But remember, today I am your uncle Elrond," Elros reminded Vardamir with a roguish expression in his eyes.

"That means you must sing again today, brother," Elrond teased him.

"Come, husband for a day," Lómelinde interjected. "Let's face the bloodhounds. I'm not leaving Elros alone with them, nor you."

She hooked up with him and led him outside, confident and determined like a general leading his troops into battle.

And so Elrond was king of Númenor for a day.


End file.
